Conscientiae
by Abssynthe
Summary: Ses pensées... Au bord du gouffre de l'inconscience. Ou de la mort ? ONE SHOT


_**Bonjour à vous, cher lecteur ! je suis Kazuko Yoichi, alias Vajrayaksa. Voici ma première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. **_

**A propos de l'histoire :** Court One Shot (c'est un peu l'esprit du One Shot, justement, crétine), cette fic à été rédigée il y a plusieurs années maintenant, et initialement, elle n'avait pas d'univers défini. Alors je l'ai modifiée un peu pour l'adapter à un certain personnage... Il s'agit d'une sorte d'entrainement, un défi si vous préférez, que je me suis donné à moi même, pour utilisez un maximum de vocabulaire du champ lexical de la pensée (et de la douleur. Je suis toujours sadique avec mes personnages préférés). Le scénario... 'y en a pas. Juste un état d'inconscience ou de conscience... Proche de la mort et près de la vie. Entre les deux. Attirant... *regard de sadique*

****Disclaimer:**** le personnage présenté et l'univers où il se trouve appartiennent à Yûsuke Murata et Riichirô Inagaki. (Adieu, ô gloire !). Enfin, c'est très vague quand même, c'est pas dit explicitement, mais vu que je l'ai rédigé avec cet univers dans l'esprit, je le note.

**Rating:**J'ai mis K+, mais c'est surtout pour les commentaires de fin... Est-ce ma faute si un certain personnage s'exprime avec un langage quelque peu chatié ? (euuuh, le langage soutenu là ça fait peut-être un peu trop...) Quant à l'histoire elle-même, c'est plutôt K, je dirais. Dites moi si cela n'est pas adapté !

_**Je vous souhaites, joyeux luron masochiste qui passez par là, une bonne lecture. J'espère qu'elle vous plaîra. **_

_**Avec les compliments du rejeton du Diable.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Conscientiae<strong>

Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux jusqu'alors clos. A peine les eut-il entrouverts qu'une intense lumière l'ébloui. Il les referma immédiatement, agressé par cette soudaine lumière. A travers ses paupières, il la percevait, qui s'allumait par intermittence, et dont il ignorait l'origine.

D'ailleurs, que savait-il ? Il ne savait pas où il était, pourquoi il était ici. Mais surtout, _qui était-il_ ?

Son esprit, vide de toutes pensées, errai. Il ne sentait plus son corps, comme prisonnier d'un cadavre, sans aucun espoir d'échappatoire.

_Etait-il mort ?_

Il souleva imperceptiblement la paupière droite, maintenant quelque peu accoutumé à la vive luminosité du lieu où il se trouvait. Puis suivit l'œil gauche. Sa vision restait floue, rendue restreinte par ses paupières presque totalement closes, et des silhouettes aux contours imprécis se dessinèrent devant lui. Peu à peu, il parvint à distinguer des visages inconnus. Ils parlaient, mais il n'entendait rien il cru d'abord qu'il était devenu sourd, puis les voix se firent entendre, petit à petit. Il percevait les sons, leurs paroles, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

_Qui étaient-ils ?_

Puis ses sens lui revinrent. Lentement, il parvint à sentir les bouts de ses doigts, de ses orteils, mais ils refusèrent de bouger.

Avec cette impression de progressivement reprendre contrôle de son corps, au moins de sa _conscience_, bien qu'une tenace sensation d'engourdissement persistait, une autre apparut, grattant à la porte de son esprit. Une sensation dont il avait oublié le nom, dont il avait connu l'existence peut-être, qui lui déchirait les entrailles, et qui lui aurait fait hurler jusqu'à s'en exploser la voix. Une sensation qui le faisait transpirer, tellement elle était insoutenable, une sensation qui lui aurait fait cracher toutes ses tripes de son corps, s'il avait pu. Il cherchait, il essayait de mettre un mot sur cette _chose_, contre qui il était, face à elle, complètement impuissant.

Puis un mot s'imposa à son esprit égaré, dont les souvenirs étaient dissimulés par le voile opaque de l'ignorance : la _douleur_.

Voilà, il avait trouvé. La douleur, cette sensation à la fois euphorique et cruelle.

Au moins, il ressentait quelque chose.

Soudain, il sentit des mains sur son corps. Leur présence lui fit ressentir des frissons intérieurs il éprouvait enfin le toucher.

Il entendit alors ce ne fusse qu'un peu plus distinctement les voix autour de lui. Il percevait l'affolement qui en dégageait, bien qu'il en ignorait la cause.

La douleur s'emparait de tout son corps. Chaque parcelle était comme brûlée au fer rouge.

Une brise légère lui caressa une joue. Droite ou gauche ? A présent, ce genre de détail n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Tout était imprécis, flou, confus, comme si il se trouvait dans une bulle, à la fois dévoilant et dissimulant son environnement, semblant vouloir jouer avec ses perceptions. Son esprit était toujours occulté par ce voile opaque, sombre. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Sa seule préoccupation était de déchirer ce voile, ce rideau noir qui lui refusait l'accès à une partie de son esprit, la partie où étaient celés tous ses souvenirs. Reprendre contrôle de sa mémoire qui osait lui tenir face, se soustrayant à sa volonté.

La situation de confusion où il se trouvait ne lui laissait certes guère de marge de _pensée_.

Seul un mot s'inscrivait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Ce mot désignait tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait, ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Il le savait. Il en était absolument certain. Quoique, dans l'état où il se trouvait...

_« La victoire.»_

Mais, devant sa fin qu'il jugeait imminente, il parvint à arracher une part de lucidité à l'amas inextricable de pensées disparates. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'intimement lié à ce mot...

Un engrenage de mit en marche dans son cerveau.

Et si les sentiments qu'il avait pendant longtemps cessé de montrer refaisaient surface ?

Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à ouvrir son esprit à cette partie qui demeurait obscure.

Un flot de souvenirs le submergea. Il se souvenait de tout, désormais... Enfin, il les revoyait, eux, ils criaient son nom mais il ne les entendait pas. Ainsi, il était leur ami ? Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir...

Il s'éloignait. Mais lui ne voulait pas. Il voulait rester avec eux, mais une force l'entraînait inexorablement dans un gouffre profond. Un gouffre dont on ne pouvait peut-être pas en sortir. Enfin, qu'importe la réponse...

_« Ne te ment plus à toi-même._

_Gagnes-tu à être impassible, froid, distant... sadique ?_

_Ils tiennent à toi, tu sais. Tu es leur ami. Devant ton regard froid et diabolique, ils se sentent rassurés. _

_Soutenus._

_Protégés._

_Remets-toi en question._

_Pense. Sois conscient de ce que tu es. De ce que tu voudrais être. »_

_« Vis. »_

* * *

><p><em>Merci à vous pour votre lecture ! <em>_Alors, ça vous as plu ? Je ne cherche pas à réunir un maximum de review, mais si le coeur vous en dit..._

_Avez-vous trouvé quel personnage est le narrateur ?_

_****** : C'est moi où je suis en train de crever, là ?_

_Vaj' : Mais non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste pour donner un sens profond à tes réflexions... une autre dimension à tes pensées..._

_****** : Et mon flingue sur ton crâne, fuckin'goth, c'est profond ?_

_*Vaj' sort un lance-roquettes* Essaies un peu pour voir, coco..._

Et oui. Vaj' est une accro à un certain jeu où l'on peut faire des "tir à la tête" au sniper cinquante fois d'affilée... Mais y'a pas, le minigun reste indémmo(n)dable, efficace et simple d'utilisation. Aaaah, et l'Eventreur... Rien de plus distrayant.


End file.
